God Of Kingdom Hearts
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Naruto x Kingdome Hearts fic, Summary inside! Warning: Godlike fic don't like don't read


**Summary: A black haired girl with silver streaks named Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha is the jinchuuriki of all the Tailed Beasts and she meets Sora the God of Kingdom Hearts and also her great great grandfather. He saw great potential in Naruko, so he decided to teach her everything he knows so he can passed on his Keyblade to her. Now the whole world will fear and respect her as the new God Of Kingdom Hearts has been reborn. Godlike Futa Naruko, Cold/Dark/Emotionless Naruko, Perfect Jinchuuriki Naruko, Meiton/Sharingan/Rinnegan/Mokuton/Chakra Materialization Naruko, Extremely Experienced Naruko, Naruko x Mass Harem, Genderbend, BAMF Naruko, Keyblade Master Naruko, insanely smart Naruko, Sasgay, Mutt, Whoruno, and Civilian Council Bashing, genderbending.**

**I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha sighed in irritation for the upteenth time wearing black cargo shorts that went past her knees, black sandals, a black shirt with silver stripes down the sleeves, a silver fox pendant and had black/silver streaked hair with a fringe covering her silver eyes and had the back tied into a long ponytail that reached her back giving her an even more beautiful look and had a high DD-cup rack which was big for a 6 year old and noticed she got looks of lust from both guys and girls which got a raised eyebrow from her.

When the Kyuubi attacked on October 30th, her father the Yondaime sacrificed his soul to seal the infamous Leader of the Bijuu inside her when she was just a few seconds old, and when that happened to the utter shock the chakra of the other Bijuu were attracted to the sealing and was sealed inside Naruko as well which was mind boggling since some expected an explosion to occur but, didn't.

This didn't go well when a civilian who hated the Yondaime speared rumors about how Naruko was the host for the Kyuubi, not knowing she had all of the bijuu inside of her forcing the Sandaime and his anbu to execute many who tried to kill an innocent baby.

From that point, the old Kage made a law that anyone who mentions Naruko's status to anyone will be executed brutally but this didn't stop the assassination attempts on her but, when she became 3 years old she surprised them by killing three assassins from Kiri and Iwa brutally by crushing their wind pipes thanks to her godly physical strength and were absolutely shocked when she did it without remorse and she just replied. "I'm striving to be a kunoichi, so why should i not get my first kills." The way she said it in a cold monotone shocked, even Isami Uchiha who became a private instructor for her.

When she entered the academy, she was cold to nearly everyone because they either tried picking on her, throwing insults, accusations, spread rumors, and the teachers even tried going all out on her during Taijutsu practice but, they fell to her Anbu-level skills gaining jealousy from Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzaka and many others.

Though she had gained admiration from almost every other girl from the freshman all the way up to the Senior class students that was borderline on having crushes and infatuation, not that she minded since she never felt attraction to any guys who boasted about trying to win her because she was what was known as a Futunari, a female with a males reproductive organ and found she was many times bigger than adult Males.

When it came to the shinobi arts, she literally outclassed even Experts and masters in anything, what they didn't know is that she had the Sharingan, Meiton and Mokuton thanks to her tenants unlocking them for her thanks to the Uzumaki's being the Direct descendant to the Rikudo Sennin unlocking her Rinnegan doujutsu as well and started to train herself using them and mastered her Sharingan and Meiton within the span of 7 months thanks to her using Thousand's of Kage Bunshins and unlocked her MS and EMS stages thanks to stressing her eyes past their breaking point.

Isami taught her the Uchiha Interceptor style, Dragon Fist, and Lightning Fist, from Gai she learned the Goken, and from Emi Hyuuga, Hinata and Nejia's auntie the Gentle Fist Palm. She developed her own Taijutsu styles the Turtle Hermit Fist, and Dark fist.

In Kenjutsu she learned Dance Of The Crescent Moon, Lightning Strike Armor, Lightning Sword, and Fangs Of Lightning and developed the Seven Swords Dance thanks to Gyukia's instructions, the Chidori Rush after she mastered the Chidori and Raikiri from Kagome Hatake and was even given her father's blade the Shiroi Kiba creating her own personal Kenjutsu style called Sword Barrage which uses a neverending multitude of slashes, stabs and swipes along with blocking and countering.

She had been getting years of combat experience pushed into her brain and body on the request from her girls meaning the Bijuu who were all female on everything shinobi and demon along with training in usage of their respective powers and started learning how to bend pure elements which was handy instead of having to do handsigns for jutsu's since she wants to learn jutsu using no seals which is more faster and efficient than wasting time on hand-signs.

Her godfather had visited her when she was only 5 years old for her birthday and let her sign the Toad contract he possessed while She signed the Monkey contract from the Sandaime, Hebi from Anko and managed to meet Manda who was actually female and took an extreme liking to her, Danzo gave her the Salamander and Hawk contract, while she got the Phoenix and Lion contracts from her family vault and nearly mastered everything they taught her and waited to master senjutsu when she turns 8.

Right now she was in class with the others relaxing in lotus position, with furrowed eyebrows wondering why she was getting these strange memories of some group called Organization 13...Sora...Riku...Kairi...Nobodies...Heartless... Kingdom Hearts... but shook her head and waited for Iruka and Mizuki to enter.

"Ok class we will taking a review on how much you learned so far about the Sannin, our past Hokages, Konoha's clans and Kekkei Genkai." Iruka explained getting few nods while Naruko just sighed in irritation making Mizuki and the others stare at her. "Is there a problem Naruko?" Naruko deadpanned at him. _'What was your first clue genius.' _

"Just wondering when we are actually going to train instead of doing these useless paper exams nearly every damn Friday!" She spoke with little annoyance while Iruka and Mizuki sighed.

"Naruko, this was decided by the civilian council we can't change that!" Iruka tried to reason with Naruko who's silver eyes turned dark promising pain but it reverted back to impassiveness showing incredible emotional control getting a raised eyebrow. "Hn, forget i asked this academy is the equivalent of having your nose wiped." She replied rudely making a certain banshee screech.

"SHUT UP NARUKO-BAKA! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL TO BE IN THIS PRESTIGIOUS ACADEMY TO LEARN TO BE A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!" Naruko's hand clenched the table she was sitting at causing it to blow up in a shower of wood chips as her head turned slowly toward Sakura in a mechanical fashion.

"Screech one more time, i will rip your throat out." Sakura squeaked and fainted from fear and terror .

Naruko stared at her unconscious form with a blank face before turning away with a snort. "Beautiful woman, whatever if you wanna be a slut go learn from the red light district down the block this is for kunoichi who kill for Christ sake." She muttered in annoyance as she finished the last answer correctly on her test which she did without noticing making her raise an eyebrow.

_'Honey, was i that distracted by that pink haired whore?' _ She asked Chomei who giggled cutely.

**"Yes, hun you were i would watch that slut Haruno she looks like someone who would ruin our plans." **Naruko nodded, as she remembered wanting to change this village into her image and chuckled darkly in her mind.

"Everyone outside for Taijutsu sparring." Naruko walked instead of running like a bunch of hyper maniacs only to grunt as Ami and Ino jumped on her back barely moving her while snuggling into her neck lovingly.

These two are her girlfriends, after they asked her out on a date which she agreed since she had nothing to do at the time and when they confessed she accepted making them her girlfriends and Naruko made sure to train them into the ground making them high Jounin in secret since the academy won't teach them anything useful.

"Ami-chan, Ino-chan what is it?"

"I never got my favorite _snack!" _Ino growled in her ear lustfully rubbing Naruko's thigh.

"Girl's we are being watched more closely by that pervert Kiba, Whoreuno and Sasgay do not make them even more curious!" Naruko hissed in displeasure getting two meek nods from her girls.

"We understand Naruko-sama, you are just so irresistible." Ami moaned lowly feeling her panties dampen under her dark blue shorts making Naruko smirk and rub her chin getting a purr form her. "That's a good girl, i'll be sure to reward you in the future." Naruko replied seductively getting a nod from Ami who looked excited.

Naruko felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her waist and looked behind her to see Hinata Hyuga and her sister Hanabi Hyuga smirking at her sultrily. "I want in on our snack as well Naruko-sama." Naruko just leaned down into Hanabi's face making everyone look on with anticipation especially Sasuke.

Naruko narrowed her eyes dangerously making the perverts sweat. " Eyes elsewhere or i take your balls off and put them in a jar for my collection." She grinned menacingly making every male who heard her pale and shiver in horror at the threat it even made Anko and Kurenai pale as they walked by.

"Damn!..." Anko whispered getting a nod from Kurenai who felt her panties wet from the sadistic voice of Naruko.

"N-naruko Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzaka!" Kiba wooted with a perverted leer and strutted into the ring like he was guaranteed a win while Naruko just appeared opposite of him using pure speed of a Kage with her arms crossed in a bored stance.

"You both know the rules, only use Taijutsu and basic weaponry and no chakra alright." Naruko nodded quietly while Kiba nodded quickly eyes zeroing in on her chest making Naruko narrow her eyes in displeasure and instantly Shiroi Kiba appeared in her hand making Iruka pity Kiba and shouted. "HAJIME!" He jumped back as Kiba lunged at Naruko with an almost perverted leer aiming to slash her shirt to shreds to see her boobs only to dodge a slash to his neck barely making his eyes widen in fear as she flipped it into a Thrusting stance one of the Kata's of the Sword Barrage style.

"Feel the wrath of my own Kenjutsu style Sword barrage." She said coldly and in a flash of light her sword was stabbing repeatedly trying to skewer Kiba in his vital point forcing the Inuzaka to use his Shiyaku No Jutsu and every ounce of his chakra and reflexes to not get severely injured which amused Naruko as she continued her assault. "How very amusing you think you speed can outpace mine, now DANCE LITTLE PUP DANCE BITCH!" She cackled and began stabbing at his feet making him do a comical dance all over the ring making Tsume and Hana who were watching laugh so hard they fell off the fences and were so planning on holding this over Kiba's head.

**"Naru-baby is enjoying this isn't she?" **Kurami asked her sisters with amused eyes getting amused snorts as they watched the fights.

**"She looks so hot doing that!" **Mataabi shouted lustfully getting a deadpan look from Shunka.

**"Down girl!" **Mataabi pouted cutely at her sisters words.

They were unaware of a brown spiky haired mature looking boy in the shadows with a warm, proud smile watching Naruko fight and closed his eyes. _"I will reveal myself to her when it becomes midnight, to think she is a better swordsman than Me, Riku, and Kairi." _He chuckled and snickered as he watched Naruko continue to make Kiba dance like a chicken.

(With Naruko)

Naruko suddenly stopped, allowing Kiba to breathe heavily which was a big mistake on his part and screamed as She poked a sensitive pain nerve in his body, knocking him out because of his body not being able to take it making Naruko the winner.

"I win, Iruka-sensei." She deadpanned, as she sealed her sword in a marking with the kanji for White fang with a blue and white outline and walked away from a twitching Kiba with an uncaring attitude.

"NARUKO-BAKA! HELP KIBA UP NOW!" Naruko stopped and narrowed her eyes with barely concealed annoyance at this weakling ordering her around.

"No."

"What did you say to me!?"

"You heard me pinky mcflatchest, do us a favor and get fucking bent bitch I do not give a fuck about your stinking opinion." Sakura fumed at Naruko's words and wondered how she got so strong, Sasuke-kun was supposed to be the strongest not this black silver haired slut and growled.

" I challenge you, Naruko Uzumaki!" Time just suddenly stopped as everyone with a sane mind stared at her with a raised eyebrow as if she was a mentally dysfunctional, especially Hinata while Hanabi was glaring red hot blades into her back. "Naruko-sama has no need to waste her skills on a rabid fangirl like you!" Naruko put her hand up silencing Hanabi who just nodded and stepped back.

She just placed her hand in her pocket with a bored expression that impressed Shikia and her sister Yui who had white and cyan blue streaked hair and a gothic look. "Why should i waste my energy on someone who is below a Academy Student in skill and chakra levels and your Taijutsu is barely passable at all?" Naruko said in an amused tone making her go red in the face in anger at her jab toward her skill.

"says the one who is after Sasuke-kun!" Those words made Naruko's grow frost cold and many Naruko fangirls and loyalists who heard that began to leak out enormous amounts of K.I. that was bordering on Kage-level and Bijuu levels scaring everyone in the entire village while the largest source of K.I. was radiating from the Hokage Tower from three pissed off protective Grandfather's.

(Hokage Tower)

Jiraiya, Sandaime and Danzo were glowing with a massive aura of pure Killing Intent after hearing what that Haruno said and replied in a low, dark tone that promised pain and death. "If that Uchiha dares touch my granddaughter i will slowly torture him for two days, heal him than torture him brutally till he dies of blood loss." This caused many Anbu to faint in shock and fear from the description even Ibiki shuddered.

_'To think these three old ass men could be this fucking scary and they call me a fucking sadist.' _He whistled internally and suddenly everyone gasped as they saw a fully matured Sharingan except it had a darker shade of red with spinning tomoes and paled when they saw the demonic, deranged glint in her eye meaning only one thing.

"Someone call a mental therapist for Ms. Haruno she's going to need lots of it." The Sandaime ordered one of his Anbu who snickered and snorted before shunshining to get Inoichi.

Everyone just looked at the crystal ball with thinking looks before Jiraiya put out a suggestion.

"Anyone wanna bet on how long she'll last against Naruko?" They all nodded and placed down bets.

(Academy Training Ground)

"You actually think i would go near this whiny bitch!" Naruko said coldly pointing at Sasuke who glared at her with a Uchiha patented glare which she returned with her own _look _that made the mentally unstable Uchiha sweat and look away.

"Who wouldn't want to have his children, you should consider it an honor for Sasuke-kun to even give you his attention!" She yelled fanatically making Naruko's eyes twitch with disgust and her lips twisted into a snarl as she unconsciously formed black chakra chains that had extremely sharp spikes on the ends for piercing, and impalement.

"That is it bitch, i have enough of your fucking retarded Uchiha Superiority rant! **Magen: Narukami No Jutsu!" **Sakura's eyes suddenly bulged in fear and started screaming her head off tears flowing from her eyes. "NO! SASUKE-KUNNNNN!" She collapsed to the floor mumbling his name over and over again with a frantic look.

Naruko snorted as Iruka announced school was done and allowed everyone to leave, She just walked toward the Hyuga Compound and saw Emi having a dead look in her eye making Naruko narrow her eyes at that and quickly ran to Emi's side. "Emi-chan what's wrong!?" Emi looked at Naruko and sobbed as her Caged Bird Seal was visible on her forehead and just wanted to be close to the one she helped train and love.

Naruko on the other hand had her Sharingan out full blast glowing with an unearthly glow with nothing but, rage at these Elders branding his loved one and decides to get rid of it. "Emi-chan, this will only sting for a bit." Emi moaned in pleasure and pain after Naruko bit her on the collarbone causing the marking of an Eagle with the Hyuuga clan insignia underneath it's feet.

"N-naruko-chan thank you..." Emi whispered as the Caged Bird Seal faded away and suddenly kissed her full on the mouth which Naruko accepted with happiness and love before separating.

"Please tell Hokage-sama, and Hiashi-sama to bring squads of Anbu hear in a few minutes things are going to get very messy." She grinned darkly as her eyes glowed yellow with black irises and entered the Hyuga Compound only for Hanabi to stop her. "Hanabi-chan what is it?" Hanabi shook her head.

"Not today, Naruko-sama Emi-chan needs comforting." She spoke softly that caused her eyes to return back to normal and went over to Emi and began healing the mental and physical trauma she endured while taking note of her chakra having a silvery gold tint to it and saw the wounds were healing near instantly.

"C'mon girls let's get to my manor." She spoke softly and carried a tired Emi bridal style towards her parent's manor with Hinata and Hanabi at her side, two wondering will Emi be alright while one was planning vengeance on the Hyuga Elders for doing this to her love before vanishing in a swirl of Darkness.

(Later Today)

Naruko soon found herself in her mindscape, after getting through with explaining the situation of Emi to Hiashi and the Sandaime who were as angered as well and promised she will have her revenge as promised, which she accepted gratefully while cackling inwardly in glee before entering her mindscape and to her surprise did she see a spiky brown haired boy wearing a black and orange outfit with orange shoes covered by a black zipped up cloak and had a key shaped sword resting in his lap and when she saw his eyes she felt a familiarity.

"It's finally nice to meet you granddaughter." Naruko's eyes popped open in shock at the the one identified as her grandfather.

"My name is Sora, Master Of Keyblades, Saviour Of Worlds and most of all the God Of Kingdom Hearts a title i have been waiting to pass on to you." Sora smiled at his granddaughter's gobsmacked look and chuckled in amusement.

He stepped off of his throne that vanished into darkness and hugged Naruko who quickly returned it letting out the tears she never let loose. "Shh, it's ok Naruko just let it all go you don't have act that way in front of me." Naruko dried her tears with a happy smile on her face and began talking happily with Sora who smiled.

"Man, when it comes to being cold and ruthless you make even Riku seem like a saint." He snorted while Naruko just looked at her fingernails boredly.

"Why thank you, you can thank Yami-baby for teaching me that." She grinned demonically making Sora surprisingly deadpan at a smug looking Yami who was actually the 10 tails and her main trainer in using her Bijuu powers along with her Meiton kekkei genkai while the other girls taught her their individual abilities she got from being their hosts.

Sora than smiled. "I believe it's time i stepped in to help her training since i want to pass my title onto her." Yami looked shocked, her Naruko-honey being the new God Of Kingdom Hearts the shock and awe she felt was indescribable.

"Hmm, to tell you the truth i can actually feel like you could beat a squad of anbu alone from what i'm sensing all of these powers have different attributes." Naruko exclaimed looking at Sora who raised an eyebrow in surprise at his skill level being calculated that easy.

"You are wrong a bit, Naruko-chan i can beat the old monkey as you put it singlehandedly because my attacks can make alot of jutsu's tame in comparison and that's my kekkei genkai called Twilight Heart it unlocks both the light and darkness inside one's heart and fuses them together creating twilight allowing them to become 2x stronger than they were meaning your hidden potential is unlocked and unrestrained and it seems yours was already unlocked you just need to be trained how to use the abilities that come with it, bring out your blade." He said seriously getting a nod and she focused on her heart and in a flash of light a blade that looked almost like the wing of a dragon colored in red and blue appeared in her hand (Riku's Soul Eater)

"That's Riku's blade i guess you would get the blade that personifies him huh?" Sora smirked and pulled out his Kingdom Keyblade and settled into a One-handed stance that his friend Riku left him.

Naruko grinned and suddenly she snapped her fingers causing Sora's eyes to bulge in shock as he saw several silver skinned creatures with the features of a Dragon appear from portals and counted 6 of them standing beside Naruko like loyal guards.

She was suddenly surrounded by a shroud of wind as 6 green colored lances spiraled around her and caught two before the other 4 stopped spinning and pointed forward. "So, she can use the powers of Organization 13 along with me and Roxas huh?" Sora muttered knowing his Granddaughter is going to be unstoppable soon and quickly changed into his Final Form.

Naruko's pupils shrinked and her teeth turned into small fangs and her eyes turned crimson with a black pupil in the middle gleaming with excitement for battle. "Finally, a good battle for me!" She said her tone dripping with anticipation and charged at Sora who grinned the same and clashed.

The New God Of Kingdom Hearts has been unleashed, none shall oppose her power in an Eternity.

(6 years later)

Naruko was absolutely the perfect student, when you asked her to perfect something she did it within three or less tries and even found ways to take things beyond what they were meant to be used for and made new techniques based on imagination and that impressed Sora who helped her master her Light and Dark powers and even the powers of the 13 members he fought back in his world.

She learned all of Sora, and Riku's techniques and mastered the Valor, Wisdom, Master, Anti, and Final forms to where she could use them as long as she wanted with no drawbacks that made Sora proud as she surpassed him as days went by and she further refined her fighting skills by mastering the Techniques of her summons along with Senjutsu modes where she could gather Sage Chakra even when mobile and when in combat.

She also mastered each tail of youki, as months past in her mindscape and it astounded them at how she resisted the bloodlust and she replied by saying, the Yin and Yang were like Light and Dark and she accepted them in her heart allowing her to use all 9 tails of youki that were upgraded into 10 tails making her even more deadlier and powerful and even mastered her 10 tailed chakra mode to where she looked like her own ancestor the Rikudo Sennin except more majestic and powerful and even managed to make it to where her chakra couldn't be absorbed especially after hearing about Samehada.

She had also taken to taken to being a technology expert, and learned about computers from the memories of his girls and Sora and thus began making her own computers in her own personal made training ground under her manor used to simulate fights and landscape and even some that let her scan the Elemental Nations for information and other things while making reports to the Hokage and his trusted advisors and Jiraiya and helped the sealing corps develop better defenses for the village.

She even requested to train all the Anbu recruits and after her torturous methods she got even the rookies up to an Anbu captains level and got more missions done and the casualties down to nil which was surprising since no one ever expected a young girl like her to be this much of a trainer and asked would she consider being a Jonin and she only accepted Tokubetsu Jonin since she wanted a part of her skillset to be hidden for now and became a Tokubetsu at age 10 in secret while a clone of hers went to the academy in her stead and completed missions ranging from C, B, A and S rank missions and on rare occasions SS-ranks that required her to infiltrate enemy territories or assassinate a bandit army or shinobi invading forces from vengeful factions and shocked them at how she took down A-rank and B-rank nukenins without even trying and even killed an army of Jashins from Yukagure No sato but, also gained a mate in two of them that were twins and weren't idiotic like most were (Cough Hidan Cough).

She was also put on security detail for Hanabi and Hinata with Emi and Neji who enjoyed their time with their girlfriend and had to keep her from ripping the Council to shreds for branding both Neji and Emi before promising to kill them in the most brutal way possible when Hiashi gave her the go ahead.

She guarded them both at all times until when they were alone the Jonin commander Yari and his own two squads of anbu tried to kidnap Hinata and Hanabi but, were ruthlessly taken down by the combined Jyuken of Naruko, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and Emi pissing the councils off at the so called weak heiresses being stronger than they were supposed to be, which satisfied her to no end since it would make her retribution all the more sweeter.

She also had spies placed in every country of the Nations and only put the best who could not get caught in villages like Ame, Kumo, and Iwa.

One night when she came back from a mission, she sensed the chakra signatures of the Uchiha clan dropping rapidly and sped there to see a masked man killing the good Uchiha's who were like family to Naruko and prevented him from killing his Uchiha mates and was pissed he gloated about him being Mari Uchiha who was a freaking woman not a male and proceeded to beat the crap out of him using her Yin energy since it can hurt those that are intangible forcing the masked man to retreat but, Isami was branded a Missing-nin something that pissed her off so much she had to be restrained by the Sandaime, Danzo, ROOT, Anko, Kurenai, Asana Sarutobi and even the Akimichi clan and remaining Uchiha and her own tenants and grandfather to stop from obliterating the council and gave them the cold shoulder for the next few weeks for not letting her get revenge and was further restrained by her friends at the academy to stop from killing Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba in a blind rage showing how much she loved and cherished Isami making her even more colder than before.

She had practically become a K-class shinobi which was a rank impossible for even a Bijuu to obtain since it was more dangerous than SSS-rank and above.

It was known as Kami-class a breed of shinobi who could beat Bijuu singehandedly on their own and it was true for Naruko due to her own godlike powers, strength and skill.

She also discovered nearly almost every nation who had by some luck discovered her being the jinchuuriki of all Bijuus were in uproar and had basically demanded that she hand them over while being turned into a breeding stock since no one not even a regular Uzumaki could stand having every Bijuus chakra stuffed inside them but, she only ignored their every demand and attempt since she was heir of the Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze and Uchiha therefore giving her all rights to the Bijuu.

Right now she is in the Hokage Tower where the other Kage's are along with their Jounin escorts while she was the Sandaime's guard along with Kagome and Emi and looked at them emotionlessly.

Naruko now stood at 5'6 thanks to her having an early growthspurt again making her the tallest among her peers, She wore black baggy anbu pants with the standard leg, shin, arm, and elbow guards except hers were black with silver streaks down the middle, she wore black steel toed combat boots, a sleeveless black spandex top with the kanji tattoos for Flash and blade in a white and blue katana on her lower bicep, along with God Of Kingdom Hearts on her left cheek with a silver heart surrounded by different elemental orbs and had her title on the back of her shirt with her nodachi called Wailing Dark on her back crackling with black lightning and had a silver jounin style vest on with several scrolls strapped to her pants and had her hair tied into a long ponytail that went all the way to her butt and had the front in a Dangai style along with her normal silver eyes being a glowing silver with a black sclera.

"Hokage-sama, may i ask why i am here when i was supposed to be on leave." She gave her surrogate grandfather that _look _that made several shiver and sweat while he just chuckled nervously.

"We came for the Bijuu, Naruko-san." Mei said calmly only for Naruko's eyes to flash into the Sharingan causing fear to run through the bodies of nearly each Kage as on Naruko it looked more terrifying than Mari Uchiha and that woman was a Goddess of death in battle.

The question is who is more dangerous? Naruko or Mari.

"I do not know what my grandfather Hashirama was smoking when he thought about giving away the Bijuu who could think for themselves and if he somehow comes back i am going to punch him, father, and Tobirama in the balls." She said coldly making several take a large step away from her.

"Still the Bijuu must be returned to restore balance." Onoki argued only to get dark cruel laughter from Naruko chilling everyone in the room, even the fearless Raikage and his guards felt extremely frightened by it.

"Oh? Balance you say? Than tell me how is it keeping balance when you would rather turn my girls into weapons for your own selfish greed." She scoffed.

_'Naruko what are you getting at?' _Sarutobi thought glancing at her with his hat down.

"That was the original purpose of the Bijuu, you ignorant girl!" Onoki pounded the table with his fist only for Naruko to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh really, Routenbin Onoki." She heard sharp intakes of breath as she spoke in the clear voice of Mari Uchiha and saw the old man sweat rapidly.

"The Bijuu are the daughters of my ancestor the Rikudo Sennin and were created to keep humans in line, until some unfortunate lunatic thought that having the power of a Bijuu would make them unstoppable and that led to the Tailed Beast's hatred for arrogant humans who think they deserve having power that extends into Kami's realm and many times they were sealed with no say or option and that is something i do not condone."

Onoki was getting increasingly angry evidenced by the blue shroud roaring around him causing everyone to tense. "You know nothing of how this world works, you are still young and inexperienced in the ways of shinobi!" He spat only to get a fanged demonic smirk.

"Oh really, than i forgot to mention one detail my tenants along with my great grandfather Sora have been downloading their own battle experience into my mind, body and soul ever since i was a little baby and im pretty sure experience trumps raw power nowadays don't you think, interesting that many other containers never bothered to ask this of their partners." She gave an eye smile at the flabbergasted looks she was getting from everyone.

_'Billion years of experience downloaded into the host...oh sweet kami!' _They thought with a shudder realizing this girl could take down any that oppose her.

Naruko suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Jiji, my clone just popped seems the little Uchiha is pissed about me being Rookie of the year since you removed that Kunoichi of the year crap since that sounded like gender segregation." Her eye twitched at the sheepish look on the old mans face.

"Wait! you had a clone of yourself at the academy the entire time!" Kurotsuchi yelled feeling scandalized since she could of used that to get more training in.

"It is only recommended for those with Bijuu level reserves or at least Kage-level with an expertise in Fuuinjutsu to place a chakra collector seal." She shrugged before picking up a few C-rank missions and snapped her fingers. "Youki Bushin No Jutsu." Instantly 5 swirling red bubbles formed into demonic clones of Naruko and looked toward their master for instructions.

"Yes, Naruko-sama!" They replied with a sultry voice in unison making her roll her eyes humorously and saw the women and males blushing.

"Yes, that's a bit of a side effect when making Youki Clones they tend to have a libido for their creator. Girls take these C-rank missions and use Hiraishin to get it done quickly don't disappoint me." They nodded and vanished in flashes of silver getting narrowed eyes from the Iwa group.

"So you're his son." Naruko narrowed her eyes back sharply.

"What if i am, if you think im going to take my old mans licks i won't hesitate in finishing what he started in the war." She replied coldly flaring her chakra which caused everyone to almost slam into the ground from the sheer intensity.

"Her chakra has a spiritual feel to it!" E grunted as the pressure let up.

"Yes, that's thanks to having spiritual pressure in combination of my Chakra materialization bloodline." She said smugly since she had a weapon that can bring Kage level fighters down to their knees.

(Timeskip - 1 week later)

Naruko was traveling with team 7 compromising of Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba alongside Team 8 and Team 9 compromising of her girlfriends along with Kurenai, Anko, and Asana Sarutobi.

She had gotten dragged into this mission without her consent by Anko and Kurenai and Kagome leaving her in a very foul mood so much her eyes were practically blizzard cold making her girls sweat nervously since she can be quite aggressive when pissed off and had to deal with the Uchiha, Kiba and Sakura annoying her for training.

Sakura hadn't changed at all in the years, she now acted even more sluttier and arrogant and was especially peeved Naruko made Jounin before her Sasuke-kun and again thought in her feeble mind she had the hots for the limp dick Uchiha getting restrained from putting her head six feet under.

Now here she was taking a C- rank mission to Wave country to help build the bridge to bring prosperity back to the repressed town and they were right now traveling at a civilians pace due to Sakura's weak ass endurance and constant complaining which was beginning to grate on Naruko's patience.

She suddenly looked forward seeing puddle and her eye twitched and palmed her face. _'It seems i am going to have to discipline Gozi-hime and Mezui-hime again." _ She rolled her eyes and slipped to the back just as the others pass the puddle below.

A few seconds later two cloaked women wearing breathing masks tried to jump at the group form behind only for two strong, slender arms to wrap around their necks making them stop stock still in the air before being teleported along with their captor while a clone was left in place.

(With Naruko)

Naruko scowled while her eyes glowed with lust, demonic lust and want at the two black haired brunettes whimpering with blushes at the sight of her and she could smell the pheromones from them. "N-naruko-s-sama!" Gozui eeped making her scowl turn into a smirk and licked her lips as she pressed herself onto Gozui grinding her crotch against her loins making the oldest Demon sister moan and buck her hips subconsciously.

"I have been frustrated in the past 5 years and had to hold back all of this lust for you and Mezui-hime and when my lust isn't sated it tends to make me very agressive!" She growled and groped Gozui's H-cup breasts making her shiver and her legs shake as the thing behind her pants was poking her inner thigh.

Mezui crawled over to their master who had saved them from dying only to end up as spies and lovers for her and had to tolerate that sick bastard Zabuza thinking all women were weak while taking comfort that Haku-nee-chan helped them train in secret since the brute slept most of the time.

She leaned into her master. "Would you like us to relieve the ache from you Naruko-sama?" She asked lustfully as her hands went toward the waistband of her anbu pants.

"Sure anything for my himes." She smiled as her features grew demonic.

**(Lemon Scene) **

Naruko stepped out of her pants showing her 16 in cock on display not even looking full mast and moaned when the twins started licking the tip rapidly with their soft tongues that were like a cat's while jerking her off repeatedly as their lust evident in their eyes was permeating the clearing.

Naruko rubbed their heads and moaned as her cock was engulfed in Gozui's mouth and started thrusting back and forth like a piston and the way her mouth felt nearly caused her to orgasm but, held it in and continued to face fuck her and could see both sisters were pistoning their two fingers in and out of their snatches rapidly with their juices flowing down their smooth creamy legs.

"I'm cumming!" Gozui and Mezui opened their mouths and swallowed several ropes of cum from her massive cock and it felt so enticing they knocked over Naruko and began dry humping her cock like wild animals.

"Naruko-sama please fuck us!" Naruko nodded and made a shadow clone for Mezui and entered their pussies with such force it made them cry out in pleasure and began jackhammering their pussies into oblivion.

Both women could not believe how much pleasure they were in and it only made their love for their saviour, master and lover intensify as they manipulated their velvety pussy muscles to squeeze her cock more and moaned when they felt her two fingers that were covered in her juices entered their mouths.

"You like the taste of me don't you my Oni-hime's!" She growled in a feral husky way causing them to moan with their tongues lolling out their mouths like sluts as her cock was kissing their wombs and felt their climax coming to a close.

"N-naruko-sama we're about to cum!" They cried out in warning only for Naruko to slam a few more times with more force and power before empyting herself into them.

"NARUKO-SAMA!"

"ONI-HIME!"

Naruko pulled out and suddenly entered their rectums causing their bodies to arch up as their assholes were abused repeatedly from her endless stamina.

Naruko grunted as she felt her cock squeezed tighter and it made her fuck them even harder with more ferocity and grunted as she came again before dropping to the ground with a slight sheen of sweat barely noticiable.

(Lemon End)

"Mmmh, Naruko-sama so much beastality." Mezui moaned before they all got dressed after resting with each other for a bit till Naruko sat up feeling her clone pop.

"Girl's i have to go, check in with Zabuza-yaro but, keep your skills up i have a feeling something is going to happen soon..." She mutter to them getting nods as she vanished in a silver flash while they shunshined with a water body flicker.

(Wave clearing)

"DIE! Hatake!" Zabuza Momochi roared aiming to slice Kagome in half who only blocked and parried with her Anbu katana and landed a roundhouse that bruised his jaw before backflipping a few times landing near the others who had a few minor cuts from the close calls in their battle.

"This guy is really starting to piss me off!" Ami scowled as she stood on top of her Hebi summon Mura who was looking ready to battle.

"No kidding! This bastard has worser arrogance than a damn Uchiha!" Ino growled as she had her katana unsheathed that was glowing a purple sheen using her Poison subelement she unlocked in her 3rd year in the academy and mastered in her 4th year able to create the most deadly poisons on earth to coat her blade.

"Bring it on ya weak ass women and see how a real shinobi fights!" Zabuza gloated arrogantly with a sneer making even Kagome lose her calm posture and charge an overpowered Raikiri to her hand.

"Fuck this shit! That bitch dies right here and now get him!" Kagome roared and dashed forward with blinding speed and Zabuza grinned and swung headfirst at Kagome who blocked with her electrified hand making his eyes narrow in fury and pressed forward about to cut through her hand only for a flash of silver light to enter her vision and saw a silver eyed girl appear in front of him and smash a reverse elbow into his jaw cracking it and sending him skidding into the water.

Kagome looked shocked and started hallucinating seeing someone dressed as the yondaime. "S-sensei." Naruko landed and looked back with a wolfish smirk that made Kagome feel hot and bothered along with the other girls.

"I'm not dad, Kagome-chan sorry im late had to take care of a small problem." she said cryptically only Kagome smelled the scent of sex and gave her a saucy smirk.

"Having fun without us and the girls." Kagome teased making the other girls except Sakura realized what Naruko was doing and blushed.

"Eyes off my ass and on the fight!" She barked getting nods before ducking under a slash form a water clone and dispersed it with a clothesline to the throat.

She held her hands out and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion to her hands and settled into her Valor stance with cold eyes. "Bring it Zabuza-yaro!" She shouted and dashed using her light attribute on her swords.

**Kingdome Hearts II OST: Tension Rising (Nobody Boss Theme)**

Both kenjutsu fighters engaged in a flurry of strikes but, it was Zabuza being pressed on the defensive as her swords kept releasing a blast of light that temporarily blinded him causing her to break through his guard landing several devastating blows to his chest and face pissing him off.

Naruko blocked a two-handed strike and used her momentum to flip over him and slash his back only for it to be a water clone and got stabbed through the chest only to burst in a violent spark electrocuting the Arrogant swordsmen with a Rai Bushin and decided to push him back. "Firaga!" Zabuza cursed as a massive spiraling burst of silver flames almost incinerated him had he not jumped out of the way.

He sped through several handseals. "Suiton:Suiryuudan No Jutsu!" A large dragon of water formed behind the swordsman and charged at Naruko who countered by slapping her hands together.

"Suiton: Isobu's Torment!" She called out and the water in the air burst and swirled into the massive form of the Three Tailed Turtle making Zabuza's eyes widen and forced more chakra into the jutsu as it collided with Naruko's only for it to be absorbed into the water structure making him curse seeing it grew stronger and had to block a double handed strike from a Shadow clone as they multipled and continued landing random attacks against him making him use all of his battle experience and reflexes to even avoid getting injured.

He was steaming mad at getting beat by the weak gender and started attacking more blindly getting more cuts in the process due to him trying to tank them while not having the ability to make a chakra armor around his body.

To the others shock and awe while some had anger and jealousy, and arrogant pride they watched as Naruko overpower and outmatch the Kijin of Kirigakure barely sustaining any damage to herself.

Naruko sent three lightning fast kicks to his sword causing the metal to buckle and groan under the power of her Taijutsu which was unmatched even by the best Taijutsu specialists and Zabuza was learning the hard way that is.

Zabuza was huffing and puffing as they were going for a few minutes or more and he was seeing red everywhere as he never thought a pre-teen kunoichi was beating him at his own area of skill and it pissed him off so much he threw the blade like a buzzsaw hoping to cut Naruko in two only to his horror did it not and why that is?

Naruko caught it with only two fingers shocking everyone since the only one who could do that was the Yondaime and Sandaime Raikage. "My turn.." She whispered and pulled out her own handcrafted Kusanagi blade that was colored black with multiple seals to make it more stronger and powerful and blurred.

"Chidori Kouken!" Her blade buzzed with the Assassination jutsu though she managed to tone down the chirping to a low buzzing sound and begna using her style chidori rush using her Raiton enhanced sword to send slashes and stabs that caused the man even more pain as it targeted his nerves making him roar in pain and when she finished her barrage he tried stabbing her with a kunai in the neck only for two senbon to enter his neck and fell forward dead.

A Kiri hunter nin appeared in a swirl of ice and looked at naruko who nodded towards Zabuza's body. _'Go with it Haku-chan.' _Haku nodded at her master's orders and picked him up.

"Keep the Kubukiri Boucho you earned it, Uzumaki-sama." Naruko smiled and nodded and placed the blade on her back.

Sasuke felt jealous since when did this bitch get all that power! and stormed up to her and tried to take it only for the blades of Shina, Choujia, Ino and Ami to nearly pierce his body and they were looking at him with cold eyes. "That blade is Naruko-sama's by conquest get in her way we will kill you Last Uchiha or not your name means nothing to us!" Ino said coldly.

"Not like he could take it anyway even if he did, i would turned him into a crying little bitch like Whoreuno if she keeps glaring at me when im not looking!" Naruko sneered at Sakura who eeped and hid behind a tree making her grimace in disgust. "I bid you adieu Hunter-hime." Haku nodded and vanished into a shunshin again as everyone went towards Tazuna's house.

Dark threats are on Wave's horizon's and it's coming from other factions and villages.

* * *

Next Chapter - God vs Kusa, Iwa, Kiri, Red Moon, and Amazon

A/N: Keep the flames away, it doesn't matter to me and also Mito and Kushina will make an appearance along with several female senju members that will be very familiar


End file.
